Lake House
by EvansLuver14
Summary: Tsubaki's parents give Tsubaki permission for her and her friends to stay in their lake house shortly after Lord Death decides the members of Spartoi should get a vacation. It's a SoulxMaka obviously, since I'm obsessed with that couple, with some TsuStar and LizxKidxPatty.
1. Prologue

Lake House

**Okay, so I know this is a slightly short chapter, but it's kinda just a prologue chapter really so the next chapter will be longer ^-^ or at least I'll try to make it longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater… though I believe that's kind of obvious as I wouldn't be writing this if I did lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing from desk next to his bed. It was late and he considered ignoring it, but he knew that if he did whoever it was could possibly call the house and wake Maka, and Maka got really grumpy when she was tired.

Glancing at his cell, he saw that it was Black Star and answered it, his voice groggy from sleep, "Yeah?"

"HEY!" Black Star yelled into the phone's receiver.

"Dude, not so loud," he groaned, glancing at the clock on his desk as he sat up in his bed, "it's 4 in the morning…"

"Oh," Black Star said, "I just wanted to tell you that I, the great Black Star, am going to a lake house for vacation!" He bragged.

Soul could already picture him standing on his kitchen table, his chest puffed out proudly and his nostrils flaring out like they always did when he was boasting.

There was a crash in the back ground, and Soul could hear Tsubaki's voice on the other end.

"Black Star!" she called, "Please, get off the table, we eat there!"

"Alright, alright," Black Star sighed.

There was a thump—probably him jumping off the table—and he was back on the phone, "So anyways, isn't that awesome!?"

"What does that have to do with me?" Soul asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Tsubaki's lake house and she said you and Maka are invited, Kid, Liz, and Patty are coming too." He finished.

"Oh, cool," the sleepy albino yawned, "just one thing…"

"What is it?" Black Star asked.

"You called at 4 in the morning," Soul growled crankily, "just to tell me that, when you could've called to say something about it when the sun was up like a normal person?!"

"I AM NOT A NORMAL PERSON, I AM BLACK STAR!" he yelled, "and besides… I just now remembered." he said carelessly.

"…"

"Hello?" he asked when Soul didn't answer, "Heeelllloooo?"

"…there's something wrong with you, Black Star…"

"I know…" he sighed happily, "I'm just too perfect…"

Soul chuckled, deciding to go with it, "So anyway, why'd Tsubaki's parents offer to let us stay in their lake house?"

"I don't really know," Black Star said, "they just called us up yesterday and said they were thinking, since it's our vacation and stuff, they'd let Tsubaki use the lake house and said that she could invite some of her friends over, but only a few 'cause the house only has a few guest rooms."

Oh yeah… vacation started today. Lord Death had given the next two or three weeks off from school for all the members of Spartoi since they had worked so hard lately.

Soul let out another yawn, "Oh, cool…well, I gotta go, I'm gonna go back asleep…"

"OF COURSE," Black Star exclaimed and Soul guessed he was probably grinning on the other end, "I DON'T WANT ONE OF MY MOST LOYAL SUBJECTS TO BE TIRED WHEN ALL MY AWESOMNESS COMES OVER TOMORROW!"

Closing his phone Soul let out a sigh and flopped back onto his bed starring up at the ceiling tiredly. It was quiet throughout the house and he started thinking.

This lake house thing could be fun, lake houses were cool, right?

He might go, but only if Maka went… if Maka didn't go then he didn't go either. She was his Meister; he couldn't leave his Meister, what if something happened to her? He'd never forgive himself… but then again even if they weren't partners—no matter how much that thought made him sick to his stomach—he still didn't feel like he'd be as happy or have as much fun without her being there…

Here lately he'd been… _noticing_ Maka a lot, not the kind of noticing like hey-when-did-that-get-there? Like you'd do with a long lost sock, but the kind of noticing like no-matter-what-she's-doing-it seems-to-be-the-most-fascinating-or-amazing-thing-ever.

He kept thinking about her more and more. About how much he wanted her to be happy and about how cute she was at times and pretty much anything could remind him of her.

This thing, _whatever it is_, started out small and it seemed to grow a little more every day, at first it wasn't even noticeable, but… by the time Soul became a death scythe it had grown to the size of a blimp and could be ignored no longer.

It was confusing and stupid and totally uncool… maybe he'll ask Black Star about it.

He was going to be spending the night along with Kid tonight anyways, because Maka and Tsubaki were going to spend the night at Kid's with Liz and Patty.

**~Time Skip: five hours later~**

"Soul, get up." Maka said walking into his room.

"No…I don't wanna…" he groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

"Soul, your breakfast is ready, either you get up and eat it or I'll give it to Blair." She sighed crossing her arms. But Soul knew she was faking it. At least he hoped she was…

When he only grunted in reply she got frustrated.

"Soul, get up now!" she commanded. It still didn't work.

"No!" he growled throwing the covers over his head.

"Soul, I said now!" she echoed herself, stomping over to his bed grabbing for the covers, probably to pull them off him.

As her hand grabbed the covers, however, he grabbed her wrist pulling her under the covers and onto the bed next to him, making her squeak in surprise. He could see the small blush that grew on her cheeks.

"Let me sleep," he pleaded nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"No." she said, fighting to hold in a smile at his cute and unusual behavior.

"Please?"

"No." she insisted, giving up and grinning.

His grip around her waist tightened, "But I didn't get much sleep last night…" he whined.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as her mood changed instantaneously.

"So? It's not my fault you're getting phone calls in the middle of the night!" she snapped, "Now get up!"

She was the only person Soul could think of that would be able to smile one moment and completely yell the next… and somehow she made it look cute.

"Fine," he grumbled letting go of her and trudging from his room to the kitchen, knowing that if he pushed her too much she might come at him with a book.

When they sat down to breakfast he told her about the lake house and being invited to stay there for the majority of their vacation, it sounded fun, but for some reason she acted like she didn't want to go.

"I don't think I'll go…" she said, sitting at the kitchen table, she'd barely touched her food.

"What? Why not?" he asked, "It sounds cool to me, it's on a lake."

"But—" she started.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he encouraged her.

"No, I don't think so…" she sighed shaking her head.

"Awe come on, Maka, don't be uncool," the death scythe persisted, nudging her with his foot from under the table. It wasn't a very small table, but it wasn't big either, so his foot could easily reach her and if he stretched out his leg completely his foot would be at her thigh.

"Soul, will you quite that," she groaned in annoyance, kicking his foot away roughly, but he was persistent, his foot just coming right back to the spot it had been before to her aggravation.

"No," he smirked, nudging his bare foot against hers again, "not until you agree to go to Tsubaki's lake house with me."

She scowled, kicking him again, "Soul, I said I didn't want to go."

"But, Maka~" he drawled, nudging his foot up a little higher on her leg this time, "I want you to go."

"Soul," she growled, her leg trying to squirm away from him.

"Maka," he mocked, continuing to gently rub against her leg.

"I'm not going," she insisted stubbornly.

He casually leaned on the table, propping his head up in his hands and resting his elbows on the table, his foot playfully sliding higher on her leg.

"I'm not coming," she vowed.

"I can make you come, if you want," his foot gliding over the skin of her leg as he smiled innocently—or tried to anyway, with his sharp teeth it was hard to make any kind of smile look particularly _innocent_.

The next second her book was in his face and Soul was on the floor in pain.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he groaned.

"No," she said jumping out of her chair and storming out of the room.

* * *

**Alright, so I should probably tell you that I was trying to write them playing footsie just now, I mean I've played footsie before but I've never written or described it before, so yeah I know I probably messed describing it up a little... but hey I'll just have to practice more or something, right? :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review, I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh gosh, I really really meant to update this way earlier than this, but I got grounded (-.-)… not gonna talk about it… but anyways, I'm super tired at the moment and have had what seems like test after test this week, so I honestly didn't get to write that much, but rest assured that I will start trying to update sooner and more regularly from now on :) and writing longer chapters if need be.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I just don't get it, Star!" Soul said exasperatedly, slouching back in the couch, "I mean, I seriously don't know what's wrong with me…"

He had told Black Star about his not-completely-understood emotions toward Maka, and Black Star was giving him a wide cocky grin.

"I know what's wrong with you…" Black Star said through a mouthful of chips.

The blue haired assassin was holding a bag of potato chips in his lap, noisily munching on them while scattering pieces of chip over his lap and the floor beneath him.

Suddenly Black Star jumped up on the coffee table and pointed a finger at Soul, still grinning manically, "YOU'VE GOT A CRUSH!"

"What?" Soul sat up, "No I don't!"

"THEN IT'S MORE!?" Black Star's eyes widened.

"Dude—"

"What are you lunatics yelling about?" Kid asked walking into the room.

"You're the OCD that just got back from rearranging my bathroom—after crying about its lack of symmetry for ten minutes… and we're the lunatics?" Soul retorted, relaxing enough to sit back in the couch.

"Yes." Kid stated, "Now as I asked before, what is the matter with you guys?"

"SOUL HAS A CRUSH!" Black Star declared loudly.

"NO I DON'T!" Soul yelled.

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT," Black Star teased, "IT'S MORE! AND YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHO IT IS, KID!"

Kid's eyebrows rose in question, "Maka?"

"YEP! FLAT-CHEST!" Black Star laughed, "THE BOOKWORM!"

"Since when was this new?" Kid asked, "Everyone already knows that."

"Wait, what!?" Soul's eyes widened as he turned to face the OCD reaper.

Kid nodded in a bored manner, "Liz and Patty actually have a bet on it, Liz thinks you will make the first move and Patty thinks Maka will."

"Oh great," Soul laid his head in his hands, "people already have bets on it…"

"It's alright, Soul," Kid crossed the room to sit next to Soul, pushing Black Star's finger away as he did so, "you might be easy to read, but Maka hasn't been looking for it, so she doesn't know… and on the bright side of things, you could be one of the unfortunate who have an attraction to two girls instead of one…"

**~Meanwhile: with Maka and the girls~**

"So, Maka, Soul says you hit him pretty hard this morning. What'd he do?" Liz chuckled.

"Nothing," Maka replied, looking through Liz's stash of movies. Liz was stretched out horizontally on her bed flipping through one of her many fashion magazines, while Patty lay next to her folding a sheet of paper into an origami giraffe.

"The way he winced when Patty patted his head says otherwise," Liz chuckled, "so what happened?"

"I don't know, I just—he brought up last night and I got mad…" Maka sighed.

"Why? What happened last night?" Liz asked excitedly, her eyes glistening with mischief, Liz always did like to gossip. Patty looked up at them with obvious curiosity and an equal amount of excitement as her older sister's.

"It was really late and I could hear his phone ringing." Maka said, now looking up at the two Thompson sisters on Liz's bed.

"Oh," Liz sighed, "and you couldn't sleep for it?"

"No, that's not it, after a second or two he answered it, but…" Maka trailed off, unsure how to finish her statement.

"But?" Liz urged as she and Patty leaned forward slightly.

"I was just tired and I've watched a lot of TV shows with guys having secret girlfriends and ending up getting calls at all hours of the night—which could actually happen in Soul's case, because those fangirls of his can be vicious sometimes—of course they're nothing I'd have to worry about, I could definitely take them," Maka rambled, "but anyways it was just the thought that it could have been a girl that really made me so mad I couldn't stand it…"

Liz and Patty sent her knowing and amused smiles.

"What?" Maka deadpanned.

"Jealous much?" Liz chuckled as Patty began to giggle.

"Wha—no!"

"You're jealous, it's written all over your face!" Patty laughed.

"Shut up, Patty, no I'm not!" Maka insisted, "I was just angry that Soul was getting phone calls so late at night… I just felt like he was hiding something, he's been acting weird lately…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're so jealous." Liz smirked.

"No I'm not, Liz," Maka groaned in annoyance, "I just don't like him being so secretive!"

"Why?" Liz inquired, her smirk growing.

Maka wasn't sure how to answer that one, she didn't know_ why_ it made her mad, she just knew it did, "Well… because…"

"Cause you're jealous?" Patty asked with a smirk similar to her older sisters.

"No," Maka crossed her arms stubbornly, "because we're partners and partners shouldn't have secrets from each other."

"…whatever you say…" Liz shrugged, her hand flipping through her magazine again.

"I still say you're jealous…" Patty commented, going back to finish her paper giraffe.

Maka was about to say something when Tsubaki came back into the room, a glass of water in hand.

"What did I miss?" the raven haired weapon asked when her eyes landed on Maka, whose cheeks were flushed with either embarrassment or anger.

"Maka says that Soul was getting phone calls late at night and she's jealous." Liz shrugged.

"NO! I'm NOT!" the meister burst.

"Late night calls?" Tsubaki echoed.

"Yep and Maka thinks it was a secret girlfriend!" Patty chimed.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID, PATTY!" Maka yelled.

"That wasn't a girl, silly." Tsubaki giggled, "That was Black Star; he called Soul late last night to tell him about the lake house trip, that's why Soul didn't tell you about it until this morning."

"..."

"So," Liz chuckled, "you were jealous for nothing-"

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS!" Maka argued, earning a grin from Patty.

"Yes you were, Maka~"

"Shut up, Patty..." Maka huffed half-heartedly.

"Speaking of the lake house..." Tsubaki started, "are you going to come, Maka?"

"No, I really need to stay home for vacation..." Maka sighed.

"What!?" Liz and Patty's eyes widened at this.

Tsubaki frowned, "How come?"

"I just need to catch up on some reading." Maka lied.

"But we can read at the lake house, we have tons of books there, can you please come?" Tsubaki pleaded with a smile, "For your best friend?"

"..."

"Please?" Tsubaki pressed sweetly while Patty made puppy-dog eyes.

"It's gonna be fun, Maka, we're gonna to go skinny dipping!" Liz's eyes shone mischievously.

Tsubaki and Maka's faces turned red while as Patty's smile grew larger.

"Seriously?" Patty squeaked happily, "Even Kid?"

"Uh, Liz," Tsubaki smiled good naturedly, "that's not what I meant when I said we would have fun on this trip..."

"Then what's gonna be so fun about it?" Liz muttered.

"So will you come?" Tsubaki continued, turning back to Maka, "I really want you to be there."

"Well… I really want to be there, I just can't."

Normally Tsubaki would have asked _"why?"_ but something in the ash-blonde's eyes told her it would be better if that part of the conversation were saved for later.

Tsubaki let out a disheartened sigh, instantaneously sending a pang of guilt throughout Maka.

Honestly, Maka didn't have any reading to catch up on… if anything she needed to find a book in the apartment she hadn't read yet… maybe she could go—no, she can't! That wouldn't be a good idea.

But as Tsubaki continued to examine the ground sadly, Maka's resolve died. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"Alright, I'll come." Maka said, watching as her best friend's eyes brightened and she smiled happily.

"Really?" Tsubaki gasped, wrapping her arms around the meister tightly, "That's great, Maka, and you'll love it, I swear!"

"Oh and you know," Patty grinned, "I read in a magazine once that vacations are good for couples! They make everything more romantic!"

"Soul and I are not a couple!" Maka argued.

"It's funny how you automatically knew she was referring to you and Soul…" Liz commented quietly, earning a gentle nudge from Tsubaki.

"I know that!" the younger Thompson said, "That's why it'd be perfect! You guys could _become_ a couple!"

"Yeah, sis, I think you're onto something!" Liz agreed quickly.

"Why would Soul and I become a couple!? We're partners! That's it!" Maka exclaimed.

"Sure, Maka, whatever you say..." Liz sighed over dramatically.

"Really!" Maka insisted.

"Cut the crap, Maka, even Tsubaki knows." Liz retorted sounding matter of fact.

"It's true..." Tsubaki confessed sheepishly.

"No it's not, because there is no crap to cut and there is nothing to know," Maka fumed, "I don't get crushes. End of story."

Suddenly, Patty had a gut-sinking feeling that Liz may win the bet… Oh she was _not_ going to let that happen.

* * *

**I know. Short-ish chapter. But as I said I didn't have a lot of time to work on it…**

**Please review if you enjoyed and thank you for reading! ^_^**

**If you feel up to it, you can also read my other stories. The one I'm currently updating besides this one is "Remember me?" (Which I shall be updating soon, I promise!) and also I will be updating "Always" which I had originally intended to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a two-shot thanks to a couple friends. ****And I also have a one-shot named "Hoodie" which I think I'll keep a one-shot, at least at the moment.**

**So yeah that's it for this chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long guys, I had lots of tests and projects at school to do. So yeah that sucked... Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you're going?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, Tsubaki talked me into it." Maka sighed from her seat on the couch. Soul sat next to her, the TV was on but neither was really watching it.

Maka rested her head back on the back cushions of the couch. This didn't go unnoticed by her weapon as the smooth exposed skin of her neck got his mind to wandering.

What if he kissed her there?

Well obviously she'd break his skull in half like an egg.

Willing his eyes to move away, they landed below her neck on the view of slight cleavage her shirt was giving. Sure Maka didn't have much, she never did, but she did have some and even though he teased her a lot about it, what she did have... was kind of nice...

Wait, what was he doing starring at her like this!?

He was being a perv, how uncool.

He should look away. Yanking his gaze downward, he was going to glance at the floor or maybe even move his sights to the TV, but he caught sight of something else. Her legs.

Looking as long and smooth as ever, thanks to her short skirt. She wasn't wearing her Spartoi uniform, her school uniform, or her old school girl outfit, but was instead in a maroon skirt and yellow tank top. She said after getting home that she had no intention of going out today like this but she still wanted to wear something comfortable.

He should have known better than to look down, her legs were one of her best qualities. Besides her strength, courage, brains, and those beautiful jade eyes of hers, her legs were what captivated him most.

He could just imagine the feel of them under his fingertips—okay now he was _really_ starting to sound like a pervert.

Prying his eyes away, he scolded himself. It's not like it will ever happen anyways. No matter what Kid or Black Star said, she'd never go for her weapon partner… Then again… maybe he could convince her? Yeah. Maybe.

Looking up at his meister's face he noticed her soft lips- or at least he imagined them to be soft. They looked soft. Her face looked peaceful, beautiful, like Sleeping Beauty. The only thing that showed she wasn't as relaxed as she looked was the way her eyebrows were furrowed together, a sign that she was thinking serious thoughts or was concerned.

Reaching out slowly, he took a pigtail between his fingers and gently tugged, earning her immediate attention. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her jade eyes, "Yeah?" She asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Soul inquired.

"Just about what we'll need to pack," She replied blandly. She was lying. He knew it. He could see it in her eyes. Tugging on her hair again a little harder but not hard enough to actually hurt, he stated, "You're lying."

"No I'm not, Soul." she smacked his hand away from her hair.

"I can tell you're thinking about something else," he frowned as his hand returned to his side, "What is it?"

"It's nothing." She bluffed.

The albino scoffed, "I thought you hated liars."

"I do!" Maka said quickly.

"Then stop being one," Soul retorted, "tell me what's wrong."

"What makes you think I'm lying about there being nothing wrong?" she shrugged trying to look casual.

"Maka, I'm your partner," he sighed, "I can tell when something's the matter and I've always been able to tell when you're lying."

He stretched an arm out toward her, to wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer, "So what's the matter?"

Maka's shoulders slumped, "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she mumbled, "I'll get over it."

"Get over what?" Soul cocked a quizzical eyebrow.

"Nothing," the blonde meister replied.

"If it's nothing why do you need to get over it?" If possible his eyebrow rose further, what wasn't she telling him? It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Soul, it's really nothing; I need to go do something?" Maka shrugged off his arm and made her way to her room, leaving Soul behind in bewilderment. When she came back, she was dressed in jeans and a plain green t-shirt.

"I'll see you later," she said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Soul asked.

"I told Tsubaki I'd meet her at the mall," Maka said over her shoulder, pulling the door shut behind her.

**~At the mall~**

Maka rushed up to Tsubaki, who was waiting at the food court as they had agreed.

"Hey," Maka smiled, "sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, you're not late." Tsubaki assured, holding up her shopping list, "I was just looking over my list."

"Okay, so what's first?" the ash-blonde inquired.

"Well first, we need to get two or three bottles of suntan lotion," Tsubaki explained as they made their way through the mall, "and while we get that, you're going to tell me why you started not to come."

"Uh, well... it's just that... I've been having... _emotions_ towards a person I shouldn't be having these kinds of emotions for." Maka explained, "I shouldn't be having these emotions for anyone at all actually." Maka muttered.

"I'm not sure I follow you," Tsubaki said, her curious eyes glancing at Maka before looking back at the store centers in the mall. Spotting one that said 'Beach Fun' she pulled Maka along with her as Maka elaborated with a sigh, "I have a crush that I shouldn't have, I'm not supposed to have crushes or fall in love; I'm supposed to be smart..."

"How is having a crush going to affect whether or not you're smart or your decision to come to the lake house?... Do you have a crush on someone that's going?" Tsubaki's eyes lit up with hope, she hoped Maka was admitting to her crush on Soul finally.

"Well uh... According to you and the Thompsons, you already know..." The blonde huffed.

Tsubaki nodded, trying to look more sympathetic than tickled pink, she honestly was one of the biggest SoMa fans in the school.

"But I still don't understand why you can't be smart AND fall in love."

"Because falling in love wouldn't be smart!" Maka sighed, "Every man is the same."

"Soul's not."

"Yes, well..." Maka paused for a brief moment then continued, both Tsubaki and Maka's eyes searching for suntan lotion in the isles, "If I fell for my partner, I'd be doing exactly what my mother did and then I would just be asking for it. Mama didn't think papa was like that either..."

"But..." Tsubaki had to think of something, if she didn't Maka might never confess to Soul... Or accept it if Soul confesses to her, "What if Soul proved that he liked you and only you?"

"What do you mean?" Maka looked at her in bewilderment, "He doesn't like me."

"But what if he did?" Tsubaki asked quickly.

There was silence for a second or two...

"Oh there's the lotion!" Maka suddenly said pointing behind Tsubaki's back.

"But, Maka—"

Maka grabbed three bottles and stuffed them in a shopping bag, "Now, what else is on the list?"

Tsubaki sighed, obviously she wasn't going to get anywhere today... Maybe she should talk to Soul first?

* * *

**Okay that's it for today, I hoped you liked it and please leave a review if you did, I also apologize for any spelling or other mistakes.**

**Also I'd like to thank the people that favorited and followed this story :) you're awesome!**


End file.
